With continuous development of communications technologies, terminals (such as smartphones, wearable devices, and tablet computers) are becoming increasingly necessary tools in people's daily life and learning.
Currently, data exchange is usually performed by using terminals, requiring establishment of a wireless communication connection. In an existing wireless communication connection manner, a user needs to manually enter a dedicated setting interface of a terminal to turn on a corresponding wireless connection mode (for example, a Bluetooth mode or a Wi-Fi mode), and then manually select another terminal to connect when learning of information such as a name or an address of the another terminal in the wireless connection mode. In this case, if the another terminal has not turned on the corresponding wireless connection mode, the terminal cannot find the another terminal through scanning, and consequently, cannot establish a wireless communication connection. Therefore, the foregoing manner has problems such as a complex operation process and relatively low terminal intelligence.